The University of Rochester (UR) and its neuroscience investigators have a long and productive record in the experimental therapeutics of neurological disorders. In 2011, the UR was one of the original 25 Clinical Sites chosen to participate in the NIH-sponsored Network for Excellence in Neuroscience Clinical Trials (NeuroNEXT). The UR's Clinical Site (UR-NEXT) has contributed to the success and vitality of the Network by participating in 6 of 9 funded studies, being actively engaged in Network operations, performing at or above many trial performance metrics, and sharing our unique expertise throughout the Network. The UR is the dominant provider of neurological care in Western and Upstate New York with growing referral networks that have regional, national, and international reach. UR-NEXT site resources include the University of Rochester's Clinical and Translational Science Institute, the Clinical Trials Coordination Center, the Center for Health + Technology, and our T32 Training Program in Experimental Therapeutics, now in its 28th year of continuous funding. UR-NEXT will remain a powerful clinical trial center of excellence that allows for nimble, efficient, and high integrity implementation of NeuroNEXT and other NINDS-sponsored clinical trials for therapeutic development across a wide range of neurological diseases. We will further our abilities to be an exemplary clinical trial site by 1) expanding our cadre of exceptional co-investigators with special expertise in experimental therapeutics, 2) disseminating our developing capabilities and technologies to improve trial efficiency across NeuroNEXT and other NINDS studies, 3) implementing recruitment enhancement procedures to strengthen and expand community partnerships, 4) enhancing our performance improvement and trial quality procedures by expanding internal metrics and collaborating with the Clinical and Translational Science Award (CTSA) Trial Innovation Network, and 5) developing a Career Enhancement Program that trains junior faculty in four areas of specialization, including enabling technologies, rare diseases, outcomes assessment, and advanced design and disease modeling. As a result, UR-NEXT will continue as a strong contributor to NeuroNEXT's objectives to conduct therapeutic research that is better, faster, and more efficient in the quest to aid patients and families affected by neurological disease.